


Soulmates: Twins

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding Twin Marks!





	Soulmates: Twins

For as long as I can remember, I have borne the mark of a hawk on the inside of my right forearm. During my 10th year, the bird began to clutch a stick. Not too long after that, my twin sister showed signs of being a mage.

By setting me on fire.

Oh, she felt awful when it happened, don't get the wrong idea, and she didn't actually set me on fire. But I know I was far enough away from the fireplace when it happened.

After the second time it happened, Father began training Liane. And I began learning to swordfight so I could better protect my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
>  
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person. 
> 
> Twins also carry the mark of their twin sibling on their non-dominant hand, and it matches the mark of their sibling's soulmate. For instance, the two sets of Hawke twins, Nyxale & Liane and Carver & Bethany, have a mark that is a bird with additional designs that represent each of them. Nyxale bears Liane's and vice versa, Carver bears Bethany's and vice versa. Nyxale's addition is a flurry of daggers encircling the hawk and pointing away from it; Liane and Bethany's hawk both carry a length of wood in their talons, but Liane's has ice radiating out while Bethany's has fire; Carver's hawk carries a longsword in its talons.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
